The Christmas Surprise
by Arwen02
Summary: ONESHOT. Dumbledore has created a 'festive' new rule involving mistletoe— and EVERYONE has to follow it. For the good of Holiday Spirit,Lily and her best friend play a lovely holiday prank on the marauders... with strange results. Humor, James/Lily.


**Hello! I Just wanted everyone to know that ididnt write this by myself— i co-wrote it with slytherinchick09. she has a version under her name but it's slightly different... you know, grammatically and stuff. so.. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Jo!" said Lily, chasing after her friend in the corridor. "I got it. I got the cloak!"

Jo, or Josephine, (which was a name she hated) giggled. "Brilliant! How?"

"I _am _his girlfriend, after all, and anyway, girls can get into the boys' dormitory no problem," said Lily, checking her bag to make sure that it was still there.

"This is a wicked plan. When should we do it?" asked Jo.

"During lunch."

_"Lunch? _Come on, Lily. I need to eat!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Always thinking with your stomach. Look, we can go down to the kitchens if we have to. But really, it shouldn't take that long."

As the lunch bell rang, the two girls waited in the corridor until their victims passed. They walked up the stairs casually, until they got to the third floor. Then they broke into a run. Lily and Jo skidded to a halt when they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

Jo was gasping for breath. She held up her hand to signal, 'hold on.' as she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

She gulped.

"Are you all right now?" asked the lady.

Jo nodded. "Lily, would you care to do the honors?"

"What? After you made such a dramatic deal over catching your breath?"

"Well," she said. "Fine. I'll say it."

There was a pause.

"Well?" asked Lily and the lady at the same time.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to say the password?" asked Lily.

"Yes," replied Jo.

"When?" asked the lady.

"When I remember it!" said Jo, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily sighed. "Gryffindor Rules," she said casually, wondering why they had such a stupid password.

They entered the common room and headed upstairs to the boys' dorms.

"Ooh, the enemy camp," said Jo, laughing. "Where's the weapon?" she asked.

"I've got it," said Lily, as she pulled it out. Lily held it on the ceiling, as Jo performed her famous sticking charm on it. Then they put the cloak and sat on James's bed, waiting.

"When are they—" said Jo, impatiently.

"Shh!" said Lily, as the door burst open, and Sirius jumped on his bed. "I love lunch," he said, happily. "It makes me happy."

Jo's stomach rumbled.

James followed Sirius in, but Lily's spell knocked him over. Remus stood at the doorway and helped him up.

Suddenly Sirius burst out laughing.

"What," asked Remus, "is so funny?"

Through his laughing fit, Sirius managed to point to the mistletoe hanging above the two boys' heads.

"No way," said Remus.

"You know the rules!" gasped Sirius. True enough, Dumbledore had made a 'festive rule,' as he had called it, saying that any two people that walked under a mistletoe had to kiss.

"No one will know," shrugged James as he walked away. Or at least, he tried to. He hit is head off of what appeared to be an invisible barrier. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his nose.

Remus knew he would regret this his whole life, but he leaned forward and kissed James on the cheek. He then spat everywhere at anything he saw, as James scrubbed his face.

"I wonder where Peter is?" asked Remus, suddenly.

"Who cares," said Sirius, who was lying on his bed, thinking about Jo.

"I bet he's thinking about Jo again," said James to Remus.

"I am not!" proclaimed Sirius.

Underneath the cloak, Jo blushed. Lily covered her mouth and had to hold her breath not to laugh.

"Weren't you saying yesterday that you've always wanted to have a search party?" asked Remus.

Sirius was fighting it. "Yes…"

"You said they were so cool, and you get to use those muggle walkie-talkies?"

"Do you have walkie-talkies?" asked Sirius, suddenly.

"Maybe," lied Remus.

"Let's have a searching party!" Sirius yelled, as he headed for the door. However, he was knocked down as Peter came walking in.

"What are you doing on the floor?" asked Peter curiously.

"I was tired ," said Sirius. He stood up, ran into something invisible, and fell down again.

"Still tired?" asked Peter.

James started to laugh, and pointed to the ceiling. There, of course, was the mistletoe.

Sirius stood up again and muttered, "kill… James… Did this… Kiss… Moldy shorts…Trombone."

Peter leaned in to kiss Sirius, but he punched him and said, "Don't you ever do that again!"  
"Well, how else are you going to get out?" laughed Remus.

Sirius at on the ground. "I'm not kissing him," he said.

"Yeah, imagine if _Jo_ found out," said James, mockingly.

"It would ruin his manly appearance," laughed Remus.

Sirius stubbornly sat at the doorway for the next four hours.

James was looking at his watch. "It's a record. I've never seen him sit still for so long!"

"Sirius," called Remus.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"It'll be dinner time in an hour."

He moaned. "This is your fault," he said to Peter.

"All I have to say to that is this," said Peter. And when Sirius was least expecting it, Peter lunged forward and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"AAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sirius, as he wiped his face. "I've been contaminated! Help! I'm dying!"

For the next forty-five minutes, the boys tried drowning, strangling, pulling, and setting fire to the mistletoe. Eventually, they gave up and went down, one by one, to dinner.

Jo's stomach grumbled again. "Food!" she gasped. "You said it wouldn't take that long!"

Lily laughed. "Sorry!"

They both burst into laughter over the day's events.

They were laughing so hard, in fact, that they weren't watching where they were going. Lily stopped and looked up. Right above them was the mistletoe.

* * *

The End

By slytherinchick09 and Arwen02

**well? read and review!**


End file.
